piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jolly Mon
The 'Jolly Mon' was a small fishing dory originally owned by Anamaria's smuggling family, until it was commandeered by Captain Jack Sparrow. Jack would use the boat in some of his adventures, including towards Shipwreck Cove, where he was to wed Scarlett and Giselle. After Scarlett took four nails out of the ''Jolly Mon, the boat gradually sank as Jack Sparrow arrived to the Port Royal harbor. Jack made an unusual yet graceful entrance, in which he steps onto the wooden dock from the masthead of the purloined fishing trawler. Jack made port just in time, despite bailing as fast as he can, as his craft sank silently beneath him. History Early use It is unknown when the Jolly Mon was built, but it is known that was one of five boats owned by Anamaria's family, who used it for smuggling. Anamaria would also use the dory as a fishing boat. Anamaria used the Jolly Mon on her first solo mission, which lead to her encountering Captain Jack Sparrow.Smoke on the Water Jack Sparrow stole the dory from her. He would later claim he had intended to bring it back to its rightful owner, but he would never managed this.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl Jack's boat With his new boat, Jack would venture to many ports. He likely used the Jolly Mon during his separate dates with two wenches, Scarlett and Giselle. The Jolly Mon would later make port in Shipwreck City, where Scarlett and Giselle were convinced, by Jack, that they would be wed. However, it was a plan of Jack's to sell them as he sail away to find another better ship to commandeer. But before Jack left, Scarlett would have taken four nails off of the Jolly Mon, in case Jack had cold feet of her supposed wedding.Tales of the Code: Wedlocked Arrival to Port Royal arrives to Port Royal on the sinking Jolly Mon.]] Ten years after losing the Black Pearl to Hector Barbossa, Captain Jack Sparrow sailed the Jolly Mon into Port Royal. Throughout the voyage, Jack would spend some time trying to get water out of the boat. By the time Jack arrived at Port Royal, the Jolly Mon was beginning to sink beneath the wave. Jack made an unusual yet graceful entrance to the Port Royal harbor; he steps onto the wooden dock from the masthead of the purloined fishing trawler. He made port just in time, despite bailing as fast as he can, his craft sinks silently beneath him, reaching the docks before the boat was completely sunk, leaving only the top of its single mast above water.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Visual Guide, p38-39: "A Motley Crew"Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide, p.16-17 "Port Royal" Behind the scenes *The Jolly Mon appeared in The Curse of the Black Pearl. Archived footage of the boat appeared in Wedlocked. *According to Terry Rossio, the Jolly Mon was a reference to Jimmy Buffet, who wrote a children's book of the same name, a tribute to the song of the same name. When helping to edit Pirates of the Caribbean: The Visual Guide, Rossio was able to add small details, including the name.Wordplayer.com: WORDPLAY/Archives/"Ends of the Earth" By Terry Rossio *It was first confirmed on the DVD commentary of The Curse of the Black Pearl that the boat used by Jack at the start of the film, and the one he stole from Anamaria are one and the same. *The film's first screenplay draft sees the Jolly Mon safely tied up at Port Royal, and later used by Jack and Will to board the HMS Dauntless. *The Jolly Mon also appears in the constructible card game "Pirates of the Cursed Seas" in the Pirates of the Caribbean series, but its design is very different. *The scene of Jack Sparrow arriving to Port Royal standing on the sinking Jolly Mon's mast was perfected by the historic ship rigging expert Courtney Andersen.Q & A with Courtney Andersen, Historic Ship Rigging Expert (and the guy, who in my opinion, helped Capt. Jack Sparrow look cool) Appearances *''Tales of the Code: Wedlocked'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' **''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' (comic) *''Smoke on the Water'' *''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean PocketModel game'' Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Visual Guide'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide'' Notes and references Category:Boats